User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive7 Attention: Please do not post links to blogs. I will see them on the news feed, and they just take up space on the talk page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. Another Ban Request DP, please ban User:Zoey109 because she keeps vandalizing. 21:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Did I ever said something I shouldn't have, or misused my rights in this discussion? Dude I made a blog about the top 10 strongest characters in one piece but you deleted it <<( This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. *21:35, September 2, 2012 DancePowderer (Talk | contribs) deleted page User blog:Apoelpaoole/10 strongest characters in OP world.. (power level blog.)>> Can you tell me the reason u deleted it please?arigato (i am apoelpaoole) Random News Dunno if you heard of this yet, but ST finally got banned, by the staff. Apparently he is banned for a year, globally banned. The reason is unknown, but knowing ST, it most likely will be for edit warring, insulting users, disobeying the rules, etc. 05:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Unlock Request Can you unlock both these pages: Jinbe and Minochihuahua so I can update the site navigation? Thanks in advance. 16:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Again, can you unlock this page: Gol D. Roger? Thanks in advance, again. 18:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ban request Greetings, DP! Could you ban this vandal? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.128.60.34 At least this one's a bit creative... 20:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Special page : Recent Changes DP, wish to ask you. I am quite used to using this special page to track updates and the latest on the wikia (instead of using the Recent Wiki Activity page). I am aware of a recent functionality upgrade on this page but ever since the upgrade, the Namespace option always defaulted to "All". Have tried to uncheck all and select just one of the namespace (e.g. User Blog Comments or User Talk or Forum) but still its not working, again it displays everything (Namespace = All). Seems to be a functionality bug. Are you able to do something to get this fixed? Thanks. 01:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Forum and Rollback This forum, Forum:VIdeos on this wiki, need your reply as for why we don't allow videos on here. I know that copyrights is a big reason why we don't allow videos on here, but are there any other reasons? If so, can you inform the staff on that forum the other reasons? Thanks. By the way, I was going to nominate NWW as a rollback, but considering the fact JSD is now a rollback, I think we need one in another time zone, as three rollbacks are in the same time zone, or at least, close enough. Thoughts? Kuro would make an excellent one, he don't get in edit wars that much, the files were an exception, I think, and he's active. Plus, he's on while most of us are sleeping (USA time zones) or in school or working (Europe time zones), which make another excellent reason why he should be one. 01:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) IP ban? Hi, does deserve a ban? As it looks like, User:SeaTerror is trying to evade the global Wikia ban. It's the same pattern of editing unbroken links (comparison) to what he preferred in the Forum discussion. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:37, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Forum Category Greetings, DP. I just had the revelation a few days ago that it seems like most of our forums end up in the Site Problems category, and that category gets pretty big sometimes. It might make more sense to add a new category and help separate ideas better. I think we should keep the Site Problems one for problems/things that exist currently on the Wikia. Then we should add a category called "Site Changes" for proposals of brand new ideas/policies for the wikia. Examples of things that would go in there would be Forum:Blog Rules, Forum:Manual of Style, etc. While stuff like Forum:Forum and Poll Rules Updates, and Forum:Redirects and Other Link Issueswould stay in the Site Problems. Is that a good idea to help us manage things more? 04:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Still deadlocked... Hi, DP. We're still deadlocked at the Possessive Links Forum, and you said to remind you in a bit if you still hadn't posted there. So this is a reminder... 18:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) We're more deadlocked about the poll structure than the actual possessive links themselves... Sorry if I didn't make that clear before. Could you go back and comment on that in order to help break our tie, maybe? 01:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! Check out this blog on how One Piece Wiki can get involved! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, some Latvian IP user ... ... just decided to behave like a . -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Finished with it Hope you're happy. This thing took me over an hour to fix, but I did it. Now the only question is, why did you want it done? 05:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, then. But it seems my Monet picture was removed for some reason. :/ I'd fix it if I weren't in school right now. 13:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, and when I was working on it, JustSomeDude asked if I should put the entire Bellamy crew on there. I thought that seemed a bit unnecessary and made too much space, but I thought of something else. What if I put the jolly roger of the Bellamy Pirates in the template, then labeled it that way since Doflamingo was sort of affiliated with the whole crew in the past? 14:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Changes coming soon As this blog says, on Octboer 3rd, the new expanded wiki navigation will be replace the old wiki navigation style, so in order to prepare for that change you may want to activate it now and play around with it. G-5.PNG You might as well lock http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:G-5.png. Klobis won't listen. Galaxy9000 (talk) 00:57, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Because there are those who insist fanarts is greater than official. --Klobis (talk) 01:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Godfamingo or some shitty title like that Comments disabled on the blog è_é Blame -----------------------------------------------------> DP The guy that totally got your Lebron James reference Tiny favor Hi DP, can you please add this file, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sabo_Manga.png to the page, Sabo? Sabo is locked for obvious reasons >_> 02:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Momonga Hi, there is a discussion about Momonga being the head of G-1. Since I think it's leading to an edit war on the page, you should lock the page. I think you should lock the page without that information since there are big doubts about it as I explained in the talk page, but that's up to you to decide until we sort this out in the talk page. Sig Rules. It's come to my attention that some users have been trying to get a little too crafty with their signatures recently. I'm not saying any names, BUT here's a link to one such sig: User:Jademing/Sig2 I think we should have 2 very basic signature rules in order to prevent more people from adopting similar sigs in the future, leading to a whole wiki that gets logged out very easily. *Signatures cannot be invisible or non-existent. *Signatures cannot link anywhere except for the user's own pages (both talk and profile. Do you support this idea and wish use your admin-ly powers to make it so? 23:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Shanks I know false information was being added, but can you unlock Shanks so that I can add a picture? Thanks. 23:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Well I uploaded the picture before realizing it was locked, so sort of. 00:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) NIce I Post one column I didnt think it was all that bad and it get deleted immediate well screw you if you think Im going to add anything to these Wiki pages again . SQuirrelyZoro (talk) 22:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) SQuirrelyZoro (talk) 22:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Template for Paramecia Users A while ago I created this page as a template for the Paramecia page. The current Perona portrait is going pretty much unused except for it, so could we put it to use if I put this template as part of the Paramecia page? It can also, more importantly, be used as information like Pirate Crews and organizations. 01:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm Welcome! Actually I am not new to the site, I do browsed this site long before I signed up to be a member. I really like this site, it gives me all the information about my favorite anime "One Piece". Knowing a site like this, I came to realize that I want to contribute with all my knowledge about One Piece to all the other One Piece Fans out there. Thanks again DP (if that's what they call you) :) I've made my first edit, Episode 22 : Long Summary. Feel free to edit it if I've done something wrong with it. Feel free also to give me advices pertaining to my usage of words. Kaizer1217 (talk) 13:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Some files in Monkey D. Luffy/Gallery#Main Series and the other Straw Hat Pirates are not from the manga, or the anime. They were found in the color books. Do we leave the files in the main series, or make another section named Color Books, or Others, or whatever? 21:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Will do it tomorrow. On another note, I added the Shichibukai to the relationship/personality of the SHP, as you can see on here when I realized that is up to the question so I undid them, and now I'm asking you, should we add the Shichibukai to the relationships of the SHP? Thanks. 03:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Edit Tournament Hi there, so I noticed that a lot of chapters and episodes are stub, and missing summaries. So I was thinking of making an edit tournament, much similar to the edit tournament in Feb, when Rici and MDM and Neo sort of organized it. I talked about the idea of having another edit tournament to fill in the chapters and episodes' missing summaries to some people on the chat, and well, here am I, asking you for permission to get this edit tournament thingy started ^_^ 15:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Fansubs Forum Flame War Hey DP, recently the Fansubs forum has devolved in a flame war. The three users , User:LostandOld, User:NinjaSheik and an IP have pretty much had a crazy long series of arguments for the last several days, and it's going nowhere and it's pretty annoying. Jade and I suggested that all 3 of them should stop, and Ninjashiek responded again with a short post, and LostandOld kept on going with the argument. I think some short bans until the poll is over might be necessary, but I'll leave that up to you to decide what to do about it. My thoughts LostandOld probably needs one, NinjaShiek I'll leave up to you, and the IP hasn't edited for few days, so he might not be worth it. 20:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) The short was a reply to you, JustSomeDude. Not him. To be fair about this whole this, I did suggested to the whole thing had to stop and I have stopped, thus keeping to my word by not replying to LostandOld but instead to you. If you were to block (not ban, ban refers to a longer period of inactivity for a user) me for something over as this, I would find this incredibly unfair judging on previous (non)actions against SeaTerror, who did not get a ban for, like, 3 months (someone told me that the ban was shorten, I don't remember who. Might now be true, though) UNTIL he threatened someone in the most vulgar I've ever seen. Before doing so, SeaTerror was gotten away from multiple attempts, even though he had incited edit wars that should have never had happened (e.g. Nami/Misc' page), cursing and uncivil conduct at users, and reverting edits unfairly. To stake my actions on forum that I DID stopped and tried to stop with others, compare to SeaTerror's actions on multiple accounts, would therefore be unfair. Besides, I made a promise and I'm gonna stuck to do. I don't go back on my word. Until Oct. 13, you don't have to worry about me relaying on that forum, at other forums, or any discussion pages.-- 21:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :"You can only show respect to those who also gives it, as the old saying goes." -That part does not seem like a reply to what I said, and the implication I get from that is that it is a bit of an attack on those who you had been arguing with. Reading that statement certainly isn't going to make them happy. And I've told you before, ST should have been banned a long time ago. Us doing the wrong thing then doesn't mean we cannot do the right thing now. Even if in the past, we haven't taken the appropriate action in regard to disrespectful users, it does not mean we shouldn't take the appropriate action now. That's not being "unfair" or hypocritical, it's just us trying to do the right thing for once. Are we not allowed to better ourselves and our wiki? I honestly don't know if what you've said (after the requests to stop) is really disrespectful enough for you to be blocked. Personally, I think telling someone that you don't or can't respect them is pretty damn close to an insult. I just want the person who actually has to make the decision to have all of the information. Really, I just want the bitter and insulting flame war to stop, that's it. 21:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) That was not meant to be an insult, but rather a defense. It is true you can't show respect to someone who does show respect to others. Respect to others, including ANN, an official, unbiased source, Grey Ayeres, other voice actors/actresses, companies, and Wikipedia, both of which has brought up by the anonymous user and LostandOld, claiming to be liars, therefore showing disrespect. How can anyone respect someone else when they show no respect to official companies like FUNimation or Toei, claiming that they are bias and lairs? It doesn't make any sense to blame the companies, because they're just obeying the laws. If you want the flame war to stop, then fine. I WANTED it to stop to begin with. I never meant the forum to get out hand, so I apologize. Besides, you don't have to worry about me getting into fights. At Oct. 13, that won't be a problem anymore nor will it be for the rest of this wiki.-- 22:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC)